


Lending you my toy

by FabulousAsAlways



Series: Basically Orgy Smut [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Loki, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousAsAlways/pseuds/FabulousAsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to go for a few days, but what about Tony?<br/>The Captain leaves Tony neatly bound to be found by...</p><p>Loki, who takes /very/ good care of Tony until Steve returns.</p><p>(Can totally be read as a stand alone. Not at all connected to the other fics. Just, more smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending you my toy

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while, but tadaaa, more smut.  
> I was actually writing a thing about Tony's birthday, but this popped up first.  
> There's just something about Loki playing with Tony that's just, fantastic.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it, keep in mind that this is a fictional piece, not exactly realistic.  
> And, safewords are a thing, a Very Important Thing.

"Do you have to go?"

Tony whined for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, pouting for the extra effect, curling closer to the naked Captain beside him.

Steve sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "Yes doll, it's an important event. I will only be gone for a few days." The blond answered patiently, already knowing what Tony would say.

"But... You'll be gone for days. Nat and Clint are on a mission. Brucy is somewhere in India. Thor and Loki are in Asgard. There's no one left." The engineer muttered sadly.

Steve had known about Tony's incredible sex drive when he started dating him. When it eventually became too much for even the super soldier, he had asked the team to help out. Aside from Natasha, who was Ace and only joined the cuddles, everyone took the time to fuck Tony whenever he and they wanted to.  
So far, there had always been someone around to take care of the engineer, Steve made sure of that.

And even though Tony might think he would be alone, the Captain had everything planned.

"Tony? You trust me don't you?" Steve asked calmly, kindly.

The genius almost rolled his eyes and nodded. "Ehm, duh. With me life. And my dick. Which is saying something since-"  
"Tony." Steve interrupted fondly, stealing a quick kiss before sitting up. "I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to trust me."

Tony just nodded and sat up as well. "Always."

"Good, now, I have to leave in an hour, so we better hurry. I'm going to wash up and get dressed. You..." The Captain grinned and changed his voice to something lower, harder, filled with dominance. "You are going to crawl to the livingroom, kneel in the middle of the room, and wait patiently."

Tony swallowed thickly in response, pupils already dilating with desire. "Yes sir." He answered with a hitch in his breathing before sliding to his knees besides the bed and slowly crawling to the livingroom, ass swaying.  
Steve's blue eyes followed his every move until he vanished around the corner, and quickly headed to the shower.

-0-

Tony didn't like waiting. But he knew Steve would hurry, and knew the waiting would be made worthwhile.  
And indeed, barely fifteen minutes later the blond walked in to find his boyfriend neatly kneeling on the soft carpet.

With a knowing smirk, Steve dropped the pile of rope he was carrying right beside Tony, making his eyes widen.

Steve would be leaving in forty-five minutes, so why would he tie Tony up?  
The genius took a few deep breaths, butt trusted Steve not to do anything to truly hurt him. A small nod notified the Captain that yes, Tony was more than okay with this, and so they began.

-0-

It took almost every second of the remaining time, but eventually Tony was snugly tied up.  
Soft warm ropes circled his wrists and ankles. Forming sturdy but comfortable cuffs. His right wrist was attached to his right ankle, and the left wrist to the left ankle. While Steve distracted him with a deep filthy kiss, a metal rod was tied from knee to knee, keeping his legs spread.  
Finally, a thinner rope was tied around the base of his now rock hard cock, making it near impossible to hit a release Tony was craving ever since Steve slipped a small plug up his lubed ass.

Sitting on his knees, legs spread, hole filled, arms and dick bound, Tony wondered what Steve had planned. After all, the time was almost up, he would leave soon. And then what?  
The Captain kissed Tony again, dominant and possessive at first, slowly softening into something loving and tender. "Trust me Tony, you will have fun. Don't forget your safewords. And behave. I don't want to have to punish you when I get back."  
With those words, Steve slipped a simple gag between his lips, buckled it closes behind his head, and stood up.  
"I'll see you in a few days gorgeous." An envelope was left on the floor by Tony's feet, and Steve left.

-0-

For what must have been two hours at least, Tony was left alone.  
He squirmed in the ropes, enjoyed their hold, and rocked his hips trying to fuck the small plug. It was only his trust in Steve that kept him from panicking as time passed.

Finally the elevator doors opened, making Tony freeze in anticipation and fear. Who would it be?

"Oh my, what a... Delicious surprise."

Tony's eyes widened and he moaned softly in the gag. Loki.

Said god entered his field of vision as he picked up the envelope from the floor, not yet touching the bound engineer.

_Dear Loki,_

_I will be out of town for a few days, and my pet needs taken care of._  
_He's all yours to play with._  
_Take good care of him, I'm sure he'll please you._

_You know his safewords._

_~Steve_

-0-

Loki chuckled softly after reading the note, finally reaching out for Tony just to pet his messy hair.  
"It appears you will be mine for a few days, pet." The silk voice made shivers run down Tony's spine.

Loki had a wicked mind and often let it out on Tony. So far, the god hadn't had him on his own though. The mere idea of what the Jotunn would do to him, or with him, was enough to make his cock twitch.

With a smirk, Loki sat down on the couch, looking at Tony with sparkling green eyes. "Mmm, what to do, what to do..." He mused as he leaned back comfortably. "I will not break another man's toy, but my dearest Anthony, I will have you screaming many times these next few days."

Tony whimpered in response, trusting his hips up into empty air.  
A mischivious chuckle escaped Loki's lips as be watched the display and raises an elegant eyebrow. "The Captain wrapped you rather nice for me don't you think? It would be a shame not to make good use of it."

The god reached out and pulled Tony closer to the couch, making the bound mortal kneel between his legs. "Mmm, I am going to take that gag off of you, and you will beg for my cock. Is that understood?" Loki asked sharply as he held onto Tony's hair tightly.

The genius nodded eagerly and leaned even closer, cheeks flushed with need and a hint of humiliation. As soon as the leather slipped free from his lips he whimpered again. "Please Loki-"

A sharp tug on his hair made Tony whine and shut up at once.

"As long as I am in charge, my pet, you will call me either Sir, or prince."

Tony licked his lips and tried again. Sir, please, please let me suck your cock. My prince, I'm begging you, allow me to taste you. I will be so good, please."  
Tony begged until Loki smirked while unlacing his leather pants. Long slender fingers entwined in dark brown strands, and Tony was pulled closer.

Immediately, the pet parted his lips and swallowed down as far as Loki let him, choking lightly and moaning in response.  
The god wasted no time thrusting his hips up, sliding his long shaft down the right throat.

Tony gladly swallowed and moaned around the length, humming when he had the chance and pulling back when Loki allowed it to suck at the tip.  
Too soon for the mortals' liking, Loki pulled out, a light pant showing the effect of the blowjob.

Before Tony could start to feel too smug, the god pushes him down to the floor. Face down and ass up.

A brief soft touch put a pillow between the floor and the arc reactor, making sure not to put too much pressure on it. Tony would never admit to it of course, but it were moments like those that made his trust in his teammates unbreakable.

Once certain of Tony's health, Loki grabbed his hair again and pushes his face down, making it impossible to get up.  
Without any warning, the plug was pulled out of him, and immediately something bigger took its place.  
Loki pushed his cock inside the delicious heat slowly but steadily. A pleasure filled groan escapes the god when he finally filled Tony completely.

Long hard thrusts had Tony screaming in pleasure, whimpering with the desire to cum. Loki grinned and sped up as his own release neared. "Scream my name pet." He growled right before burying his cock inside the well fucked ass as deep as possible, cumming with a growl.  
Tony moaned in response, Loki's name falling from his lips on repeat as he felt his ass being filled.

When the god pulled out, Tony couldn't help but beg again, even though previous experience told him it would be futile. Loki wouldn't let him have his release until he had earned it.

"Please Sir, please, I need to cum. Please let me cum. It hurts so much. Please Sir."

Instead of a verbal answer, Tony got a stinging slap against his ass and a bigger plug than before sliding in place.  
Loki helped Tony sit back on his knees again, carefully checked his circulation in the tied up limbs, and pulled his head back with a string hold in his hair.  
"You will not be allowed your release until your precious Captain returns my pet. When he does, you will greet him with that filthy mouth of yours, and you will cum from the sting of my belt on your ass and the taste of his seed on your tongue. But until then, I will have you squirm, beg, and whimper. With no chance of the pleasure you crave."

The god finished his little speech with a claiming kiss, biting Toni's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and grinning at the dark mark.

Tony closed his eyes and whimpered, his skin burning with need. His cock throbbing. He hung his head down in acceptance and almost purred when Loki petted his head in response to the silent obedience. "Now my gorgeous pet, time for round two..."

-0-

It was many orgasms later that heavy footsteps announced the return of the Captain. Not Tony's of course, no, Loki's. The god had came so many times Tony lost count.  
The mortal had been bound almost continuely, only released to be washed and have his limbs stretched. He was even bound while Loki fed him small pieces of fruits and meats. Only freed in the gentle moments between scenes where Loki's hands were soft and caring instead of harsh and pleasurable. Where soap was gently rubbed onto sore skin and tender kisses pressed against itching rope burns.

Four days later, and Tony was exhausted. He felt perfectly fucked out for the first time in months, and would probably be able to sleep for weeks if it wasn't for his raging erection that refused to soften.

Steve's footsteps brought both relief and anticipation. He would finally be allowed his release, but it would come with a price.

-0-

He was unbound this time. And Tony was certain it was a more cruel faith than any ropes or chains could ever be.  
For now, it was by his choice only that he knelt on the carpeted floor, staring up at his boyfriend with wide dark lustful eyes. His ass bare and a god standing behind him ready to strike.  
His skin already flushed red from a previous spanking, lips parted, hair tussled. Steve thought he looked absolutely delicious.

It's when the Captain knew he made the right choice calling Loki in. The two men shared a look and grinned before moving as one.  
Steve pulled Tony close enough to give a hint, the genius immediately parting his lips and sucking on the tip of Steve's cock. Loki waited for a second, and made leather hit skin with a stinging crack.

Tony screamed around Steve's cock, the soldier using the opportunity to push down further.  
One slap was quickly followed by a second. And a third. And a fourth.  
The pet was squirming and screaming while trying to focus on pleasuring Steve. The rope was gone around his cock, and he was so damn close. Loki's words would soon be reality. He would find his release on pain and pleasure. His pain, and their pleasure.

A grunt of Tony's name was all that warned him for the flood of cum flowing down his throat. The engineer swallowed down eagerly, sucking Steve dry while humping into thin air.

Loki chuckled darkly and hit just a bit harder and just a bit faster.

And that was all it took.

Without even being touched, Tony opened his mouth in a silent scream, painting his stomach and the floor white. It was so intense it almost hurt, black spots clouding his vision and the world spinning.

There was a distant order to lick the floor clean, but Tony couldn't. His muscles wouldn't work along, and his head was cloudy.

Warm arms wrapped around him and by the time he was able to think a bit clearer, be was laying on the couch. His head in Steve's lap.  
Something cool touched his heated flesh and he hissed. Loki whispered softly words of endearment while spreading a healing ointment on the abused skin of his ass.

Steve brushed a hand through Tony's hair and smiled. "Well done Tony. You were so good. I'm so proud of you. I love you doll."

The warmth of it all brought involuntary tears to Tony's eyes. Embarrassed he hid his face against Steve's stomach. Emotions were stupid things.

With soft touches and loving words, Tony fell asleep. His dreams empty and every single muscle relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, I would have liked those while four days written out as well, but I don't have the attention span to write that.  
> That being said, more Loki and Tony coming up in the future. I have plans.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave a comment with any kink/scene/plot you want these characters to play out, who knows, I might get inspired


End file.
